Game
by meowdersmap
Summary: This is the sequel to Plan B. Hermione's thoughts as she quietly creeps out of his room in the dead of night. She left lingering in the air nothing but a broken promise.


\Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot./

_Sequel to Plan B - Game_

"I will softly pull away, in this broken beautiful mess I've made. And in the dead of quiet I will fade, in this masterpiece I've made." –** Masterpiece Theatre II**

She lay in silence beside him, feeling his hand desperately trying to grab a hold of her arm. Hermione had decided to stay that night, just until he fell asleep, that is. After their routine midnight rendezvous, she had left him tired out and he drifted off to sleep holding her. But she had left him dreaming on an empty promise.

_In the morning, he will wake expecting her to be sound asleep beside him with his arms wrapped around her as she snored softly, just like she had promised. But he would discover instead a cold empty space, the broken promise lingering in the air around him. Meaningless words intertwined with the feeling of nothing would swirl around his head as he closes his eyes and runs his hands through his hair angrily. He would feel the pain and frustration of being lied to, poking him in the chest, mocking him; leaving him to feeling so vulnerable and so weak. _

She looked over at the man beside her, listening to his slow breathing, a blank look drawn on his pale white face. He looked so calm, yet his expression so bitter cold, and that was what made him so beautiful; it was what had made him into such a beautiful wreck. Only she knew what a mess she had made him, what she had created. All the pain she had left him with day and night. She sees the struggle in his eyes every time their gazes lock, the inner battle going about in his mind. The way he tries to force himself to hate her with a passion, but knowing he can't stop himself from falling even more for her with every night they spend together, connected as one. She knew that he had given up; she had broken Draco Malfoy. She had torn down his wall and knocked out his guards. It hurt her to know she had made such a terrible mess out of him.

She got up as quietly as possible, slowly prying off his hand and moving his arm, hoping that she wouldn't wake him. She slowly padded over to the open window, bathing in the moonlight and letting the glow wash over her as she let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes. She turned around and tucked a curl behind her ear, eyebrows creasing as she allowe herself to painfully stare just a little longer. He was truly beautiful, he really was, and she had unknowingly fallen in love with him. He constantly invaded her mind, his smile brightening her day, the taste and feel of him never leaving her lips. She was so undeniably in love with him. She crossed over to where he slept, his sheets covering up to his waist, and arms sprawled out. She turned her head slightly to the side; he looked so perfect, it was as if he was unreal. She reached out and lightly brushed a soft lock of silver hair away from his eyes, her fingers lingering on his thin face. She bent down and pressed a feather light kiss on his temple. She stood and sighed again, then swiftly crossed the room and towards the door, picking up her clothes on the way. She opened the door and stepped out silently, looking downwards. She stopped halfway out and looked back at him, glancing at his moonlit face just one more time. At that moment, she almost gave in to herself, wanting nothing more than to walk back over and gently slip back under his arm and give herself to him and wake up to his smile; she wanted to give up the upper hand.

But she couldn't lose this game, not now. It just began.

**A/N: PLOT TWIST. What! Anyways, some of you have asked for a sequel, so here it is. It is based on the song Masterpiece Theatre II by Marianas Trench. If you liked it, please, leave a review, or favorite, it would mean a lot to me. Thank you to my friend, Kat (lumostheway), for forever being my beta. This one is a little bit short, but I guess that makes it a bit .. suspenseful? Anyways, again THANK YOU and I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
